The war of the Six Islands
by Fox Girl Aisha
Summary: When a dieing world reaches its limets who can salavge it?
1. A Shattered World

Disclaimer- I don't own Digimon. WHY? WHY CAN'T I? \/_\/; Oh well at last I have this. ^. ^  
  
Chapter 1: A Shattered World  
  
As the moon arose over the horizon of the ocean the peaceful night was interrupted by an earth-shaking explosion. A girl that had on a light purple T-shirt and fuchsia shorts that was sleeping quickly awoke and called to her partner, "Renamon?!" In a blur the tall yellow fox was kneeling down next to the now siting up Tsubame. "Oh, Renamon I'm glad to see that you are ok." Tsubame said in a sigh of relief. "So, who's fighting now?" She asked as she brushed her light brown hair out of her sky blue eyes. As to answer her, smaller explosions came from the south. "It seems that it's the central islands Inori and Sade this time," Renamon responded.  
  
Tsubame sleepily said as she retied her sort of messed up long braided hair with her fuchsia ribbon, "Couldn't they have tried to wipe each other off the face of the map in the morning? Maybe it is true that the people of Sade are mole people being up this late." Renamon was quick to correct her partner "Tsubame! You shouldn't speak of others in that way."  
  
"I'm sorry. I'm just not a morning slash middle of the night person." Tsubame said with a yawn as she finished with her braid. "Well at least Ekitaiinazuma's people aren't fighting. Hey, do you think that the shrine will be quieter, Renamon?"  
  
Renamon thought for a second and replied "I think so. The trees might block some of the sound." Tsubame more cheerfully chimed, "Well let's go to the shrine. I always feel better after a visit there." She got up and looked to Renamon. Renamon replied with a bit of a smile "It also has the same affect on me too." Then they both headed to the center of the island.  
  
After going through a dense part of the forest Tsubame commented "Wow, you don't see that many trees in one spot any more, especially near a village. Huh?" Renamon nodded as they went into a clearing with a life size gray Ebonwumon statue.  
  
Tsubame knelt and cupped her hands together, as did Renamon. Tsubame then said "Oh, North God, Protector of theses woods please, please I beg of you restore the peace to this world." They were both startled from their praying as they heard a twig snap. Renamon quickly rose to her feet and turned to the sound ready to fight if nessary. It took Tsubame a little more time to get up, but they both noticed at the same time that it was two humans and their Digimon. "Who are you?" Renamon inquired.  
  
All right I ran out of characters, so I'm going to make this interactive. ^_^; PLEASE only put you're character in an E-mail NOT in a review. But you can comment POSSITLY ^-^ about my story in a review (coughhintcough) Sorry about the suspense. I'm going to need at least two people at most three people for each island and there six in all. That's why the tittle is War of the Six Islands. I would like your profile to contain.  
  
Name: (Last name optional)  
  
Age:  
  
Personality:  
  
What you look like:  
  
Digimon: (Must be real rookie though mega)  
  
Digimon's Personality:  
  
Digimon's Walking around form: (Must match island)  
  
D-Power Color(s):  
  
What Island You Live On: (Gilligan's doesn't count) /\_/\;  
  
Now about the islands.  
  
Yanagiha- to the north and has plant, animal, and bug type Digimon (includes but isn't limited to Renamon, Wormmon, Terriermon, Floramon, Kumamon, Monmon). It is like a forest and a jungle. Yanagiha's protector is Ebonwumon.  
  
Sunaonsen - located in the west and has earth (rock/ground) and ice type Digimon (Gotsumon, SnowAgumon, Tortomon Prairiemon, Drimogemon, etc. Just to name a few.) It is a sandy desert with snow capped moutons. The moutons also have Hot Springs. Sunaonsen's protector is Baihumon.  
  
Fuuokuribi - is located in the south and has fire and wind type Digimon (Biyomon, Guilmon, Agumon, Veemon, Unimon, Hawkmon, Kotemon etc. Just to name a bunch). It's warm and has many active Volcanoes. Fuuokuribi's protector is Zhuqiaomon.  
  
Ekitaiinazuma - to the east. It has electric and water types (Elecmon, Gomamon, Tentomon, Otamamon, Dolphmon etc. Just to name a few more.) It has a West Coast beach. The main land is a semi rocky plane. Ekitaiinazuma's protector is Azulongmon.  
  
Inori - is the northern central island. It has light (Holy Animals/Angel) type Digimon. (Salamon, Angemon, Magnadramon, Patamon, etc.) It has plains and hills with many shrines. The protector is Seraphimon.  
  
Sade -is the southern central island. It has dark (dark forms of other Digimon) and Machine type Digimon. (Giromon, Impmon, Tsukaimon, Hagurumon, etc. Just to name all the rest.) The surface has caves that lead to an underground city. The protector is Blackwargraymon.  
  
Like I said PLEASE ONLY PUT YOU'RE CHARACTER IN AN E-MAIL NOT IN A REVIEW. Ah, the power of loopholes. ^__^ I WILL get in trouble if you put your character in a review and you don't that on your conscience now do you?  
  
R+R Please! 


	2. Let the Peace Come

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. I only own a piece of gum that is on my shoe. /\_/\; ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Chapter 2: Let the Peace Come  
  
.Tsubame and Renamon both noticed at the same time that it was two humans and their Digimon. "Who are you?" Renamon inquired. The teenage girl wore a sleeveless purple top and a dark green skirt that ended above her knees. Her Kiwimon looked ready to fight with Renamon if Renamon made any moves to attack. The small boy standing behind the girl wore a long sleeve, light green shirt and light blue jeans. He looked like he could be her brother. The way his innocent green eyes looked upward nervously to the girl seemed to prove that. Then he looked over at Renamon and hugged the Terriermon he was holding slightly tighter out of a feeling of nervousness. He really didn't want to see a fight.  
  
The girl's shoulder length brown hair moved a little as the wind blew, as did the boy's chin length brown hair. There was a little worry in the girl's green eyes. "Are you two with Hamaya?"  
  
Tsubame looked a little confused, "Who is Hamaya?" she asked. Almost to answer her, a Seadramon slithered from behind the girl and boy. There was a teenage boy riding on top of its head. The boy didn't look like he was form Yanagiha. First off the boy's blue eyes and short blond hair wasn't very common on Yanagiha. Neither were his clothes that were a long sleeve teal shirt and dark blue denim shorts. "Hey guys! Oh you found another one?" he shouted down to the girl and boy as Seadramon let him down from his head.  
  
"Well.sort of." The little boy said quietly.  
  
"What Hiroshi means is we're not quite sure if they'd be for the cause," said the older girl. Tsubame was now just more confused than ever of this secrecy. "Um.cause?" she asked. The girl looked over to her brother then over to the other boy and they all nodded.  
  
The older boy explained, "I'm Hamaya. This is Ajisai," he motioned to the girl, "And her brother Hiroshi. We're on a special mission, a mission of peace. We're going to try to assemble anyone from the islands that are sick and tired of all the pain of this war that has gone on for too long. And maybe together we can get back our protectors," He paused as he looked at the gray Ebonwumon statue. "And if they come back I'll bet my life they can bring back peace to this world of hate."  
  
"Wow," Tsubame said in realization of how hard it sounded. "You think a few people can really end a ten year war?" Then she thought to herself; "Well, this might be rather dangers but." After that she said, with more confidence then she felt; "I'm in. This sounds like the best cause I've heard in my life." Then she turned to her partner and asked, "You're with me on this, right Renamon?"  
  
Renamon smiled and said, "I do agree, this sounds like a very noble quest." Hiroshi let out a sigh of relief then said, "I'm glad no one's going to fight."  
  
"OK," Ajisai said cheerfully, "Let's get some rest and travel in the morning. Scents no one ever comes to the shrines anymore we should be safe."  
  
So they all laid down got comfortable and fell asleep until morning.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ First I'd like to thank everyone for signing up for this! ^-^ And to announce that there are no more spots on Fuuokuribi and Yanagiha, sorry. But they're still, 1 spot for Sade and Ekitaiinazuma, and 2-3 spots for Sunaonsen and Inori. So sign up PLEASE! ^-^  
  
Oh yeah, R+R Please! 


	3. Surfs up!

Disclaimer: How can I say it this time? Oh I know! I don't own Digimon or it's trademark thingys. Yeah that's pretty good. I'll stick with that. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------- Chapter 3: Surfs Up!  
  
The next morning everyone awoke in the shrine around the same time. Hamaya and Seadramon caught fish for breakfast. As Tsubame cooked breakfast she looked over at Ajisai looking towards the shore and then to Kiwimon at the other side of the resting spot looking in the opposite direction. Tsubame noticed that for some reason they didn't look like they were bonded to each other like most partners are.  
  
"Hey, Ajisai?" Tsubame called to her.  
  
"Yeah," Ajisai responded.  
  
"Well I was wondering about."  
  
"Um, Tsubame I don't mean to interrupt but the fish are on fire." Ajisai said a little too calmly.  
  
"Oh no!" Tsubame shouted as she tried to put out the fish. "Um, I think breakfast is ready," she said a bit humiliated for forgetting the first rule in cooking - not to be distracted. Then at that point Terriermon chimed in "Ready? That's more than an understatement." They all gathered around the fire and had their breakfast.  
  
Hamaya spoke up: "We should head to my homeland to find new recruits. By now, Nicole should have gathered many people." Every nodded their heads.  
  
After they had their fill, everyone helped to make a raft to go to Ekitaiinazuma, Hamaya's home island. It was rather hard to find healthy, sturdy trees. That destruction was the effect of ongoing neglect of the forests on Yanagiha ever since the start of the wars.  
  
Now they were ready to set sail. The raft looked picture-perfect at least in Mr. Sarcasm (a.k.a. Terriermon's) opinion. They all dragged the raft into the sea and boarded it. Hamaya gave Seadramon a rope to help move the raft to their destination. He tied the other end of the rope to a log in the middle and the sea journey began.  
  
It would take about two hours to get to Ekitaiinazuma from Yanagiha by sea. Hiroshi looked like he was a bit seasick, as did Terriermon. Tsubame thought she should ask now what she was going to before the fish burst into flames.  
  
"Um, Ajisai I was wondering. It seems that you and Kiwimon aren't strongly bonded, as most are partners. Did you two have a fight recently or something?"  
  
"A fight? No, it's not that.," Ajisai said a bit sad sounding, "We met. under, how should I put this? We met under strange circumstances. Kiwimon was eating vegetation out of my family's garden. My father got really mad.He almost killed her, but I begged him not to. I lied to him that Kiwimon saved my life. Which ironically happened the next day.  
  
"I was walking near a cliff by the shore. Hiroshi as always was following me. I heard a scream, then he was gone. I looked over the cliff and saw him dangling off the ledge. I nearly died of panic on the spot, but I pulled myself together and with much effort I calmed him too. I could barely reach him from the top. So I got as far to the edge as I could and I told him to use me as a rope and climb to safety. He reached the top safely, but as I tried to get up I slipped and I started falling. Everything was swirling, and I felt dizzy.  
  
"Then I felt someone holding my leg and hoist me to the top. When I looked I saw Kiwimon. After I gathered myself I realized just what happened. A wild Digimon just saved my life. I was so grateful I went to hug her, but she was frightened of humans and backed away.  
  
"I don't think she trusts humans after what Dad almost did to her. Yet for some reason she won't stop following me. She doesn't trust me and won't even speak to me for some reason." Ajisai finished with a sad look over to Kiwimon who was starring out to the sea away from the group.  
  
In the near distance Ekitaiinazuma was visible.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
First of all I have to say sorry for not posting this chapter for a loooooong time. I had a severe case of writer's block but (luckily) I have more ideas for the next chapter. And also, sorry for ending this in a melancholy way. I'll update soon! R+R please! 


End file.
